


Can I Have This Dance

by Jo_Mikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Mikaelson/pseuds/Jo_Mikaelson
Summary: Last dance of the semester and Hope wants to get out of her lone wolf shell she has self proclaimed herself to have. Who better to help her than Josie Saltzman.





	Can I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Set before season two and season one finale Song used “Can I Have This Dance” from High School Musical 3. The title “In Lightest Day” is random and I don’t believe it’s a real book, but feel free to comment if it is.

It was the last dance of the semester and probably Hope's last dance at the school or better yet Hope's last opportunity to not call herself a lone wolf.  
She was in the library when Lizzie came in and said. "Okay we need to find the perfect outfit for you, and no you can't say no to going to this dance, it's your last chance to reject your self proclaimed lone wolf status."

Hope looked up from the book she was reading and said. "Lizzie you really don't get it, I'm not an outgoing person, plus I don't have a date, if I wanted to go that is."

Lizzie chuckled and said. "You don't really need a date, though it is formal, so you could find one."

Hope sighed and said. "Can I go back to studying? I will look at my wardrobe later Lizzie."

Lizzie sighed and said. "Gosh you sound like Josie right now. But yeah, I'll see you later."

She walked and away and saw Josie. She smiled at her sister and said. "Jo, convince Hope to go to the dance please?"

Josie shrugged and said. "I'll see. No promises."

Lizzie then patted Josie's shoulder and left. Josie smiled at Hope and said. "Hey, what are you reading?"

Hope smiled and said. "In Lightest Day, you're not going to really convince me to go to the dance right?"

The brunette laughed and said. "Not really, even I'm not in the mood for the dance. But if you wanted to go, I'd go with you."

The auburn smiled gently and said. "Really, I thought you weren't in the mood?"

The brunette smiled and said. "Well if the right person was going maybe I would."

Hope hummed softly and said. "Okay, we'll go together."

Josie's eye's widened and she said. "Really? I mean as a date? I would be honored, but I need to tell you, I'm not good at dancing."

The tribrid stood up and said. "I can teach you, if you want. Also yes I mean it as a date. As long as you want it to be. If not we can go as friends."

The brunette siphon smiled and nodded. "I'd love that Hope. When did you want to get started? The dance is tonight so we wouldn't have much time to learn."

The youngest Mikaelson chuckled and said. "I'm sure you're a fast learner. Plus I have time right now if you want."

The brunette nodded and said. "Yeah let's go to the gym?"

The auburn girl shook her head and said. "I have a better idea. Come on."

She gently grabbed Josie's hand and led her out of the library.

Josie was surprised when they got to the woods, but smiled gently.

Hope then said. "I've always thought it's better to learn something outside, the nature helps soothe me."

Josie smiled and nodded in agreement. "It really is soothing. So what are we starting with?" She asked the auburn tribrid.

The auburn smiled and said. "A classic box step waltz."

The brunette smiled, nodded, and looked at her dance partner and date nervously.

The older of the two gently took the nervous girls hands and started singing to her softly.

"_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step_." As the tribrid was singing she brought the brunette closer and taught her the dance.

"_Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide._" Hope continued to sing.

Josie was getting the hang of the steps and started to sing. "_Won't you promise me._"   
The tribrid then sang. _"Now won't you promise me. That you'll never forget."_

The brunette siphon then sang._ "We'll keep dancing." _

The auburn smiled at the brunette and sang. _"To keep dancing wherever we go next."_ They sang the last part together. 

_"It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you."_

As they danced Josie thought. 'My crush on her never really went away Hope has a beautiful voice. I didn't know she could sing.'

"_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do."_ They sang together.

The auburn then thought. 'Does she still have feelings for me? I know I never stopped loving her. I don't think I ever will.'

Josie then said. "Hope I have to be honest with you."

Hope looked at her and said "What's up Josie?"

The brunette siphon smiled and said. "I never stopped loving you. When I said I had a crush on you I meant I still have a crush on you. I love you Hope Mikaelson." 

The auburn tribrid smiled and kissed her lips gently. "I love you too Josie Saltzman." She said to her in reverence. 

The brunette then said. "I still don't want to go to the dance, but I want to dance with you. Is that silly?"

The auburn smiled gently and said. "No, I don't want to go to the dance either, but I love dancing with you and I want to continue to dance with you. So let's just go to the dance tonight and then we can cuddle afterwards, sound good?"

Josie smiled and said. "Yes it does. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hope smiled, chuckled, kissed her lips gently and said. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend you adorable dorkus."

The brunette smiled, laughed and then said. "You have a beautiful voice Hope."

The tribrid blushed and said. "Thank you love. I don't really sing often, but if you want I'll always sing to you or with you."

The youngest Mikaelson knew that the rest of her family did weirder and sometimes more gruesome things for the one they loved, and while she would do those gruesome things for Josie if she was in trouble she would rather be simple albeit romantic and do something she knew Josie would love.

The brunette smiled and said. "I would love that babe. I love singing with you."

The auburn smiled and said. "We make a pretty good duet don't we."

The oldest Saltzman twin smiled and nodded. "We do, we also make a good team in general." She said remembering the times they fought monsters together recently.

She then looked at her watch and said. "Oh crap, we have to get ready soon the dance is in an hour."

Hope's eyes widened and she said. "Wow time flies when you're with someone you love."

Josie blushed and said. "I thought the saying was "Time flies when you're having fun."

The auburn smiled gently and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "It is, and that true about this moment too, I just figured you should how much I love you and how much I will always love you."

The brunette Saltzman smiled and said. "I love you too. Though we should get back to the school and get dressed."

The auburn sighed and said. "You're right, so I'll see about in about fifteen minutes?"

The brunette chuckled and said. "If that's how long it takes you to get dressed then I'm impressed."

The auburn looked at her girlfriend with amusement. "It actually takes me only about five minutes with our uniforms, but since this is a special occasion it will take me about ten minutes longer."

Josie nodded in understanding and said. "I'll see you in fifteen then, love you."

Hope smiled and said. "Love you too Jos." 

~Fifteen minutes later~

Hope looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. "Alright let's go see the girl you have loved since the day you met." She said to herself.

She was wearing a red dress shirt with a black tie and black blazer with black skinny jeans and her hair in a bun. She said a spell that created a rose once she reached the Saltzman twins door.

She knocked on the door and hear her girlfriends voice call out. "Be right there!"

Josie opened the door in a red dress that met her knees. "Wow, Hope you look handsome." She said to her girlfriend.

Hope's mouth opened in awe but couldn't find words to describe how beautiful her girlfriend looked. "I'm speechless, and that doesn't happen too often, but every time I see you, you get more beautiful and breath taking then the last moment. This is for you." She said as she pulled out the red rose and offered it to Josie.

The brunette smiled and said. "Thank you Hope, I love it and you."

She took the offered rose and kissed her cheek gently.

The auburn kissed her hand and said. "Shall we?"

The brunette siphon smiled and nodded. "We shall." She said gently.

~At the gym~

The décor was not what either girl was expecting especially with Lizzie being in charge. The music was great which made Josie smile. The music suddenly changed and Lizzie smirked at the couple.

Hope smiled gently and turned to face her girlfriend. "May I have this dance?" She asked.

The brunette smiled and said. "Yes you may."

The couple went to the dance floor and heard the song. Josie smiled in amusement and took the lead in this song.

_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step _

_Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide _

_Won't you promise me _

_Now won't you promise me. _

_That you'll never forget _

_We'll keep dancing _

_To keep dancing wherever we go next _

_It's like catching lightening the chances of finding someone like you _

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do _

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better _

_So can I have this dance? _

_Can I have this dance? _

_Can I have this dance? _

_Take my hand, I'll the lead and every turn will be safe with me _

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall _

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

Hope looked into Josie's eyes and whispered. "You know I'll catch you through everything that come our way right?"

Josie smiled and said. "I do, and I hope you know I'll catch you through everything as well. The auburn smiled and nodded.

_And you can't keep us apart _

_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart 'Cause my heart is wherever you are _

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are _

Hope hoped that with the endearing and loving look in her eyes Josie would know that her heart is wherever she is.

_ It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you _

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do _

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better _

_So can I have this dance? _

_Can I have this dance? _

_Can I have this _dance?

  
As the song continued Hope knew that Lizzie must've had one of her spies, maybe MG heard Josie and herself sing this song to each other. She chuckled and said to herself. 'Huh, well at least we'll have this song to tell to our kids about.'  
Josie then said. "How did Lizzie know about this song?"  
Hope chuckled and said. "I think one of her spies most likely MG heard us in the woods."

Josie chuckled in amusement and said. "I believe it. Thank you for teaching me how to dance by the way. I know it will help when we get married in the future."

Hope smiled gently and cupped her girlfriend's cheek. "Of course Jos, anything for the girl I love."

Josie then kissed her lips softly and said. "I think I want to get out of here and cuddle in your room.”

The tribrid smiled and said. "I agree, want to go now?"

The brunette siphon smiled and nodded. "Let's go." She said.

The couple then ducked out of the dance floor and went up to Hope's room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m slowly getting better, and thank you for all of your support.


End file.
